My Bonnie Lies Over The Ocean
by nero-chan
Summary: Summary: Once traumatized CSI Ryan Wolfe, is now picking up the pieces of his shattered life. For a while now he was known as the 'sneek' or 'snitch' of the Miami DADE Police, when in reality, he only said something once. Just as Ryan thought he had his l
1. Chapter 1

-1

A/N: Yes, my title comes from part of a Hellogoodbye song, and listening to Techno helps get rid of a writer's block. I know. I've tried it.

-o-o-

The Miami DADE Police office was hectic as usual. Many people scrambling to get the things they need done, done. Nothing changed as CSI Ryan Wolfe opened up the huge glass doors, and headed to his little part of the building. Many of his co-workers mumbled hurried 'hello's to him as he walked past, but they were gone before he could take a breath and reply. He adjusted his beige blazer and continued walking, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Morning, Ryan," Calleigh mumbled.

"Morning, Calleigh. Anything yet?"

Ryan Had worked here for little over a year and a half, and he felt as if he was fitting in as well as to be expected, thanks in part to Calleigh. The cute, attractive blonde had made sure he was fitting in well, introducing him to people, talking to him on a daily basis, sand not just about work. She seemed to like him well enough, and he was pretty sure she didn't hate him for the whole Erika problem. He was going to put that in the past, though. He promised him self to not think about her and keep his mind on work, and his life. Moving on.

"Well," she started, jerking Ryan out of his thoughts,"Horatio said we had to meet the new CSI. Yes, a new one. I've met her already, she's nice Ryan. Give her a break!" She said, rolling her eyes at Ryan's impaitent look.

"Sure she is. Never said she wasn't," he said with a grin. Calleigh giggled, and she set of with Ryan at her side.

"Going to see the new girl?" Eric Delko asked, coming up beside his fellow CSI's. For a short moment, he looked Calleigh up and down, and smiled. The fear of being caught was what made Eric look away and listen to what his friends were saying.

"Yeah, you to, I suppose?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Horatio called me on my cell before I got to work. Told me to hurry up a bit."

Calleigh turned a corner, blonde hair fanning out behind her, and the two men sped up, and followed her into Horatio's office.

The office over looked the city of Miami. It was all huge glass window, tinted slightly. You could see enormous skyscrapers, and many people in their cars, or walking along the sidewalks. Typical Miami, busy as hell.

Horatio has his back to the trio, chatting unanimatedly with a fifth person. Ryan directed his gaze to the woman, and smiled. She seemed nice enough, got along great with Horatio, for one. He was still talking, and Horatio never spoke unless he felt he needed to speak. Well, there we some exceptions. He did talk to Yelina a lot.The new CSI had short brown hair, cut to the middle of her ear. It was a dark brown color, and spiked up in the back.

"Calleigh, you bring the guys?" Horatio asked, not turning around.

"Yes, I did."

"Good."

Horatio slowly turned around, folding up his sun glasses and putting them in the breast pocket of his jacket.

"Guys, this is Frankie Miller."

A/N: I know! It's short! I'll write a better chapter next time. Read and review if you wish. It makes meh Happy!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I own all the season disks, but I DO NOT own CSI. After a while, you should realize this.

Story: 'My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean'

Author: miXtape romaNCE x3

Chapter 2:

It had been a week since Frankie Miller had joined the Miami DADE police force, and no one was complaining. Frankie was a persistent worker, and she paid attention to detail, picked up things others missed. Best of all, she wasn't cocky about it. When she found something you left behind, she just said, 'Oh, I found something!' She didn't go, "Haha. I found something _you_ missed.'

Those were only a few of the things Ryan Wolfe loved about Frankie. The minute Ryan started talking to her, he felt… something. As corny as that sounds, he did. It wasn't just a physical attraction, something about her was mesmerizing Ryan, and that scared him a bit. Frankie kept his attention better than most, and he felt like he could do anything around her, and she'd never judge him for it. 

"Hey Ryan, anything new?"

Ryan looked up from the computer he was looking at, and shook his head, "Nope, not yet. I'll keep you informed, though. Promise."

"Surrrreee. I'll just stay here and make sure you keep your promise, Wolfe!"

Ryan smiled and Frankie crossed the distance between the nearest chair and the doorway, sitting down. Frankie laid her hand of his arm, leaning over to see what he was looking at on the computer, and Ryan felt chills run up his spine. '_How can she _do_ this to me?'_ Ryan asked himself.

"All we know so far is he's a copy-cat killer," Ryan said, gaining Frankie's attention again.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, the person who made bombs this exact way died in prison three years ago."

"Ooohh," Frankie mumbled, pulling up the case file of the previous bombings.

The door to the room opened again, and Eric Delko slipped in, Calleigh following close behind. The two were smiling sheepishly, and stealing glances at each other, in turn they received funny looks from Frankie and Ryan.

"What's going on?" Frankie asked, but Ryan had already figured it out. It was obvious, it had been _so_ obvious…

"When and where? How?" Ryan asked, smiling wider by the second, fueled by the embarrassed looks on Eric's and Calleigh's face, and the one of bewilderment on Frankie's.

"Last night," Calleigh said, giggling nervously, "We went out for a beer after work, and it just… happened."

"What happened? Ryan! Tell me!"

Ryan laughed at the desperation in Frankie's voice.

"We hooked up, dimwit!" Eric said.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that." Frankie mumbled, embarrassed at her lack of knowledge.

"Suuureeeee, Frankie. You're cute, but you _obviously_ lack smarts." Ryan drawled sarcastically.

Frankie gasped, at a loss for a comeback, and stalked out of the room, mumbling under her breath about how she "wasn't here as long as everyone else" and "how was she supposed to know".

Calleigh glared at Ryan, who got up from the leather chair.

"Don't look at me like that, Calleigh. Fine, I'll go say sorry."

Eric waited for Ryan to leave the room before speaking, "Those two are going to happen."

Calleigh smiled and looked back, Ryan and Frankie were fighting now, "You think? I mean, they already fight like an old married couple."

Eric laughed and kissed the top of Calleigh's head, leaving the room. Calleigh followed behind him, and grabbed Frankie just as Ryan was pulled away by Eric.

A/N: This chapter was full of fluffffffff! It was fun to write, really, only took me like..10 minutes, but I think it turned out okay, I mean, yeah. I'm going to start the next chapter 2 days after this one ends, just so you can see how the whole office slowly progresses along, and yeah. I'm _ trying_ to fit in some crime stuff, but, I know next to nothing about crime scene/crime investigation stuff, and what I know I learned from the shows, but I'm trying! I swearrrrrrr! 333. Review if you wish, but just so you know, they make me smile.


End file.
